Camp Secrets
by HoaFanForever
Summary: This is rated M for: Cutting, Suicide, Depression, personal hygiene, sexual intercourse, underage drinking, underage smoking, foul language, eating disorders, possible drug use. Mitchie comes back to Camp Rock for her second year! And she is not happy, if it were up to her, she would have rather sit in her room the whole summer. But, Mitchie has a secret that no one, can find out.
1. Chapter 1: NEW SERIES!

I am starting a new series! I'm so excited.

Demi Lovato is my idol. She's saved my life with her songs and her story, so I am writing a Fan Fiction based upon Camp Rock!


	2. Chapter 2: Arrival

Camp Rock was the one place I could go without people being critical with me. Without judging me. Ok, yes I did tell a huge lie last summer and everyone hated me. But, I apologized, and now everything's fine, well everything is fine to them. I'm not fine. Nope, nada.

I sat next to my Mom in the food truck going down the long dirt road to Camp Rock. I could jump out the truck you know. I could run away. But, no. I can't do that. I had my ear plugs plugged into my ears. Heavy metal music blasting loud into my ears.

"You know, you can go deaf that way." Said Mom, pulling them out of my ears. I sucked my teeth, and scowled. Mom felt uneasy, as she knew about returning this year.

"I talked to Brown. If you ever need someone to talk to. You can come to Brown or me, or even Dee." She said.

"YOU TOLD BROWN!" I shouted.

"No! I didn't. I said you needed some cheering up, and do not yell at me young lady." Mom said. I sucked my teeth again, and popped my gum. I saw my Mom wince when the gum snapped. She could not stand people popping their gum. I do it often, just to annoy her.

"You're still preforming at the opening jam tonight." She said. My Mom said that as If it was a command, a statement, not a question, or a decision. I rolled my eyes.

"Mitchie, please. Please try to have fun. You love music, and music loves you. And the only real place you ever feel at home is the stage, Mitchie." Mom said. I said nothing.

"Are you excited to see Catlin?" she asked. I shrugged.

"Shane?" she asked. I scoffed. That was the only real laugh I had given her since….."It" happened. And I never dare to speak of "It". My Mom and I never talk about it.

"What? You guys were al lovey dovey in the past." She said, smiling.

: Mom, cut to the chase. Get rid of that lovey dovey shitty nonsense. I don't want to see him. He only bothered to write me twice the whole year. Get a reality check Mom; I'm done with tat fucking love stuff." I said, harshly.

"Mitchie De la Torres!" Mom yelled. She seemed dumb-founded. I shrugged. She shook her head.

"Please make an effort." She said. We pulled up into the parking lot. Many campers had already arrived. Nobody will recognize me. Nobody.

Ever since that thing happened, that I told you about, that we will NEVER talk about. I've…changed. Black hair, blue highlights. Black nails, mostly black clothing. Two piercings in each ear and a belly button ring. I'd lost a lot of weight since last year. But, I was never big or anything. But, my silhouette is small, really small. Not scarcely small, but, too small. I put on my best outfit for Camp Rock. Even though I didn't care to come, I was going to make an impression. Black shorts, white tee-shirt black nails, hair straightened, high top converse, and my necklace, that my…someone…... Gave me. And my white bandages wrapped around my wrists.

I stepped out of the truck. I went to the back, and grabbed my guitar case, and bag. I noticed Catlin. She was staring at me, as if I was a Junior Camper. A newbie. But, of course she didn't recognize me. I wanted to keep it that way, until…well, as long as possible. Catlin did send me letters over the year. I, never really bothered to answer back, only two I wrote to her, and then stopped.

I made my way up to the check in area. Dee stood there, bright red hair you could see for miles. Herself smiling as always and a clipboard in hand.

"Hi sugar plum! What's your name?" she asked, smiling.

"Mitchie Torres." I said, flatly. Dee almost fell to the ground.

"Mitchie?!" She realized how much of a bitch she sounded like, and tried to correct it.

"Hi…uh...Mitchie. You're still preforming tonight? Right?" she asked, uneasy.

I nodded.

"My cabin?" I asked.

"Oh! Right! Uh…." She scanned her clipboard. "Cabin 101."

I nodded.

"Thanks…" I said, with no emotion. I try to void emotion whenever I talk now.

I made my way up the hill, and past the food area. I saw my cabin with the big, '101' painted next to the door. I saw through the screen door. Tess, Ella, and Peggy stood inside. I sighed. I made my way up the steps. I opened the door. They froze for a second. And gasped.

"Mitchie!" Tess said, completely shocked.

Stupid Ella of course ran up to me and hugged me. I tried to fight her off but, she's strong.

"Mitchie! What happened? I mean, uh…what's with the new look?" asked Peggy, looking me up and down. I shrugged as I pulled Ella off of my waist.

They looked surprised. I turned around as I heard the screen door to the cabin open. I see Catlin. And her mouth makes a big 'O'.

"Mitchie?" She said, surprised. "What have you done to the sweet, innocent, Mitchie I know?"

"I get that a lot, thanks. Nice to see you all too." I said, sarcastically. I pushed past Catlin, and ran down the hill. I knew it the moment I felt it. I needed something. Now, it's not what you're thinking. No. Not, just yet.

I stood in line next to go up on stage. Tess bowed and exited the stage. Brown walked up.

"Hey! Hey! Hey! Camp Rockers! I think it's a further ado to announce some very important boys. Oh sorry. I'm not allowed to call them that anymore. Men, in my life! My nephews! Connect 3! Nate, Shane, and Jason!" He yelled. Everyone began clapping, and cheering. I saw them run up on stage. I see Shane he doesn't see me.

"For final jam this year, the winner. Gets a recording contract! And a chance to be featured on a song on these guys new album!" Brown said, cheerfully. Shane, Jason, and Nate smiled.

"Well, it's time to announce the fourth act of the evening." Brown said. Jason, Shane, and Nate exited the stage, passing me, not knowing that I'm standing there. They go to sit in the audience. First row….

"Preforming her own song! Mitchie Torres!" Everyone clapped. They expected the same old' Mitchie. I see Connect 3 get excited. And I walk on the stage. Everyone still clapping but Connect Three, dumb-founded. Especially Shane.

I began to sing.

watch?v=d4mQZbFBSF4

I ended the last note. No one said anything for a moment, and they began clapping. I saw my Mom crying in the back of the crowd. She knew. I wanted to cry. Not because of how I was getting cheers left and right. I just wanted to cry. So bad. But, I fought back the tears. I glanced down at Shane. I did not give any notion to him. I stared at him. Letting him stare into my cold, lifeless eyes. I walked off stage, and to the bathrooms.

I shut the bathroom door. And sunk low to the floor. I fished in my pocket, my savoir. Something, I very much needed. Razor. Yes. Thank you. I pulled my bandages off, exposing fresh, bloody cuts. They, perfectly parallel to one another. Bruised. I took the razor. And braced myself. I slid the razor across my cold arm. I watched the blood pouring out of the wound. I sighed.

After about ten minutes of cleaning it up. I wrapped the bandages around my writs. It did no good, some blood was seeping through. I unlocked the door, just to see Shane standing out the door. He hugged me tightly.

"I'm so glad to see you!" He said. I didn't hug him, I just let him hug me. After a minute I pushed him away.

"Mitchie, what have you done to your self? I'm not saying you look bad but, what happened? And that song, it was amazing but, what's up?" He asked. I shrugged, I only had one answer for him.

"I'm not pure anymore."


	3. Chapter 3: Mercy on Me

I pulled my hair back in a high pony tail. Since I've been here. Tess, Catlin, Peggy, and Ella are freaked out by me.

"So, what's with the new look?" Tess asked me. I turned around. I shrugged.

"I needed a change." I said.

"So, uh. Have you talked to Shane?" Catlin asked, trying to release the tension in the room. I scoffed.

"Yeah." I said, putting earrings into my ears.

"And?" Peggy said, excited as she plopped on her bed. I whirled around.

"Okay, listen. I'm not the same Mitchie! Okay? So stop trying to make me who I was, than I am now. I don't want to talk to Shane; I didn't even want to come here. So piss off!" I screamed. Their faces were stunned. I grabbed my bag, and walked out, slamming the door hard. I made sure they heard me slam the door. I made sure the whole camp heard.

I sat in the corner of the studio. Everyone else was warming up their vocals. Doing their scales. Me, I don't need to warm up. I sat in the corner, lonely, mad, and depressed. Catlin stood across the room, she glanced at me. She had that; what-the-world-is-wrong-with-you-look going across her face.

_She has no idea…_

The door opened, in walked Brown, Jason, Nate, and of course, Shane. I can't really avoid him; I can't really just sit here either. Everyone grabbed a chair. I sat in the very back. Shane glanced back at me. He smiled sort of a small smile. I looked away.

Brown clapped his hands together.

"Alright, alright! Welcome back second years!" Brown said. His Australian voice echoed across the room. Everyone cheered, and clapped. Me, I just sat there.

"Now, as some of you might have remembered from last year. We always have a tradition for the second years. Each one of you, over the week will come up and play. Sing, play a guitar, fiddle a banjo, it doesn't really matter. Your second years. I expect your skills to be raised even higher than last year!" He said. Everyone smiled. Not me...

"Now, I know there are some eager artists in this room, which are probably already prepared to sing." Brown said. Tess said up in her chair. I rolled my eyes.

"Any volunteers?" He asked. He scanned the crowd. His eyes met mine. He expected me to raise my hand. Mostly, everyone did. I shook my head no.

"Brown! I would like to!" Tess said, excited. Brown smiled.

"I bet you do!" Brown said, smiling from ear to ear.

"C'mon up!" He said. Tess smiled, and walked up. I watched Brown turn on the amps, and microphone. He handed Tess a microphone.

watch?v=WmU9RuiRiSY&list=PLA58EABCB2867F3D1

Tess smiled, and bowed. Everyone clapped.

"Very good Tess!" Brown said. Tess smiled, and sat back down.

"I would buy that album!" Brown said. That pleased Tess, very much. I'm sure of it.

"Who's next?" Brown asked. He looked at me again, and smiled.

"Mitchie! Your performance was superb yesterday! Why don't you!" Brown said.

_Brown your dead. I'm going to chop your penis off. _

Everyone looked at me. I rolled my eyes. I glanced at Shane. Jason smiled at me.

FUCK. FUCK. FUCK. SHIT. SHIT. SHIT.

I walked up to Brown and snatched the microphone from him, and headed to the piano.

"Kill it Mitchie. " Nate said.

"Yeah! Kill it!" Jason added. I sighed.

What song?

_ watch?v=H7iJGHcCQsY_

_I sighed. I looked at Brown. He smiled. Everyone clapped. I didn't smile, I glanced at Shane. He smiled. I looked away, and walked to my seat. _

_I sat on the boardwalk going over the lake. _

"_Care if I join?" _

_I turn around, and Shane is walking up to me. I shrugged. He smiled, and sat next to me. _

"_So, uh...what's with this new, uh…image?" He asked. I did not reply. _

"_Mitchie, what's with you? You know you don't have to put on an act for me…" He said. "I'm not longer a cooker cutter pop star, remember? And you're not covered in flour." He laughed. I laughed, and smile. Holy shit that was a real laugh, and a real smile! _

"_Alright, there's that Mitchie smile I've been looking for. Now, tell me." He said. _

"_You got me to smile but there's still no way I'm telling you. Not until I'm ready." I said. I turned towards Shane. He put his hand under my chin, and lifted it up to his face. _

"_Then don't. Let your body do the talking. "He said. Before I could reject, he had kissed me. And I did not let go. _


	4. Chapter 4: Pen Pal

_**Here's a really short entry, since you guys liked the last one! Lyrics are my own! And, they suck! But, enjoy and write a review!**_

_**And you don't understand what I've been through. **_

_**We can fall in love tonight**_

_**I'm searching, oh; I'm searching, for you…**_

_**Take a guess, on who I am**_

_**You'll never understand, what I've be through**_

_**So, come and take my hand**_

_**We'll lie down in the sand**_

_**Watch the sun set by the beach**_

That's all I had for the song. I have a feeling that I was never going to finish that song. Lately, I never finish my songs. Ok, who am I kidding?

Shane kissed me. No, I'm not going to be the victim in one of his PR plans his dumb label has set up. I can't fall in love. Especially with a celebrity. And no, I am not going to tell him what's wrong with me.

Cookie cutter pop star shit he pulls on me. Flour in my hair? Ok, yes. The flour did wonders for my hair. But, there's no way I'm being pulled into his magnetic love field. I have to watch out.

I glanced at everyone in the cabin. It was four am and the sun was coming up. I looked at the stack of mail on my desk. I reached for it. I did not want to know what was in my letter. But, I need to open it.

_Mitchie,_

_You're my new pen pal. Having a horrible time here. I'm glad you got out, and I know you didn't want to go to camp but, I've heard your voice you have an amazing set of pipes, dude. Better than Spider across the hall who sings in the shower. I'm getting out of here soon, and then off to jail. Is jail bad? You spent plenty of time there, you little slut! :) Love you bitch! _

_ Liam, xoxox_

I smiled at Liam's funniness. He was the most awesome gay guy I ever met! No, I'm not going to tell you who Liam is. Or how I went to jail. Or, where I met him at. Not right now. You'd be disappointed like everyone else, especially like my father…

My father…

YES! YES! YES! I have some more lyrics'!

_**And you don't understand what I've been through. **_

_**I'm searching, oh; I'm searching, for you…**_

_**Take a guess, on who I am**_

_**You'll never understand, what I've be through**_

_**So, come and take my hand**_

_**We'll lie down in the sand**_

_**Watch the sun set by the beach**_

_**We can fall in love tonight**_

_**Don't worry, I don't bite**_

_**I'd rather kiss your lips**_

_**All night**_

Yep, that's all I have. I glanced back down at Liam's letter.

_Liam, _

_I don't really know if I'm ok here or not. Shane kissed me. But, no I am not going to like it! I will not allow myself! Good luck in jail! Don't drop the soap! Ouch, that would hurt. Everyone thinks I'm weird from how I've changed. You're the only person who really understands, and accepts me as who I am, and what I've done. And screw all those people who told you, you were worth nothing. Screw the man you murdered. It's his fault you're in this mess. I love you Penis brain! _

_ Mitchie, xoxox_

_P.S, Spider always had a terrible singing voice! Didn't he?_

Don't ask about Liam. Or what he did.

I sat in the mess hall, drinking a bottle of water by myself. Twenty minutes until class. Another day with Brown.

_Oh, Joy. _

NOTTT!

I glanced up and Nate and Jason were walking my way. Jason smiled. I had to smile. There was something about Jason that you could never hate him, or not smile at him. Now, Nate. I can deal with him.

They sat down across from me.

"Morning Mitchie!" Jason said.

"What?" I asked.

"So, I heard about you and Shane's kiss last night!" Nate said.

I blushed. NO! STOP BLUSHING! STOP CARING!

"Who told you that?" I asked.

"Little birdie." Jason replied. I shook my head and gave a small smile. I grabbed my water bottle and got up.

"Shane wants a date with you!" Nate said. I stop walking, and turned around on my heel.

"Oh really? Tell him, I said….NO." I replied.

"WHAT!" Jason shouted.

I shrugged and walked out.


	5. Chapter 5: The Letter's of Convincing

**A/N: The story will be a bit different for this one update! See you at the bottom! **

"_Dear Mitchie, _

_Shane? You know you want to tap that. You know you do! Please, don't make it harder than it has to be. Don't push him away! Ok? You won't realize how much you'll need him in the long run after things have smoothed down. _

_Play your music. You love it! It helps you! It's your therapy! Do it for me! Because you love me! Oh, and Spider says hi! He has a new tattoo! _

_Love, Liam x"_

"_Dear Liam, _

_Oh, you're turning into my Mom. Maybe I don't want to get better! Maybe like the way I am. And Shane? He's history! Maybe later I'll let him in on everything that is going on, but…not right now. I'm still broken, and battered. I love you so much Liam! And when you get out of prison, come to my house! I want to see you so bad, boy, and its unreal! I miss you like hell, and hope your still doing fine! _

_Oh, and Shane got Nick and Jason to ask me out on a date for him!_

_I said no…_

_Sorry, No romance right now. No summer romances, especially with a pop star that has girls practically worshiping the ground he walks on. _

_Love, Mitchie xoxox"_

"_Dear, Mitchie, _

_You bitch. You should have said yes! But, hey, when you date a heart throb, girls practically plan your death. I don't want you dead! And neither does Shane. But, I see where you're coming from!_

_And yes, we need to see each other! I'll be getting out of prison towards the end of summer! I If your still at camp, I'll come and visit, and if your dating Shane by then. I'll lay down the ground rules for him! Love you!_

_Love, Liam x"_

_**A/N: Sorry this one is short! I was in a rush! Ok, here's a bargain for you! The first person to review this, gets, TWO sneak peeks of LATER stories. And if you review, and you're not the first person, you'll get only one review! But, you still got a review! Yeah? **_

_**Remember Feedback is encouraged, and remember to pop in on my other series, House of Scars! **_

_**Love y'all! **_


End file.
